Racing Out
6:30 Superdawnfan (stop) ANOTHER EPISODE WILL NOW START (stop) (chris) Last time on Total Drama (Chris) Rick has found feelings for amy and a conflict with chef (chris) Scarlett found that she won't be leading again (chris) Perry found the arguing was gonna be worse then he thought (chris) And scott found the idol much to rick's surprise and eliminated him! (chris) Who'll find what now let's find out now on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (Chris) PRISON (Stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (stop) 6:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *eating breakfast, to Gwen* Ugh, I can't believe Scott is still here! (Bridgette) He should've been gone instead of Rick. No, check that. He should've been gone instead of Jasmine. No. He should've been gone instead of Sammy! 6:34 Superdawnfan (gwen) I'm sorry bridgette it seems all your friends dissapear here (gwen) soon as we merge girls alliance targets him first if they agree to it sound good? (amy) I can't believe i'm saying this but I actually feel bad for how I hurt rick before he left after that act of heroism UGH THE STUPID HAT IS REMIND ME *conf* 6:37 Nobody else wanted this username (To be fair....it was underhanded heroism...but still doing it to get rid of a greater problem...) 6:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Fine by me! (Bridgette) I hate to bring this up, but since he's not here yet, have you put any more thought into your Cody situation? 6:40 Superdawnfan (gwen) Not really 6:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, hopefully, we can make it through to the merge together, but just know I won't be offended if you keep him instead of me. 6:41 Superdawnfan (gwen) Hopefully we can 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) To be honest, when I was watching you two answer all the questions together, it was... it was kinda cute, seeing the two of you "together." 6:42 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Wow if only we had a better leader last challenge we might have won 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I did my best! You didn't even try! 6:42 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Well I think if you like him so much maybe you should go with him 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Maybe, if you hadn't been lazy, then we could've won! 6:42 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) Excuse me (Perry) I'M SO SO SICK OF HEARING YOU 2 ARGUE 6:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I'm not saying I'm into him. Just think you two would be cute together. It's your choice though. (Beth) I'm just defending myself. Scarlett started it! (Beth) She literally finds something to criticize no matter what I do! 6:43 Superdawnfan (Perry) I don't care who starts it just so long as it ends 6:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, if you want it to stop, then you'd better convince Scarlett to stop criticizing me every chance she gets! 6:45 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) not my fault it's easy to insult everything you do 6:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, if I'm so bad at everything, maybe instead of just criticizing me, you should actually help! 6:46 Nobody else wanted this username (Somewhere out there in Pitsburgh...Molly is shaking her head in disappointment right now. lol) (With no one left to play; best I can do is provide meta-commentary) 6:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Instead of just leaving us to do everything like you did in the eating challenge! (fair enough) 6:47 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) exquease me?! 6:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You quit the last challenge because apparently, winning 1-0 is good enough, but then you complain that LL beat us because of my leadership! (Beth) If you think I'm so bad at leading the team, maybe actually try in the challenges, and see if you helping instead of being lazy will make the team better! 6:49 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) you did 6:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I did what? (Beth) What do you mean "I did?" 6:54 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) you tried to lead and failed 6:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I didn't have much of a team to lead thanks to you! 6:56 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) OOH ONE MEMBER GONE HOW MANY 6:57 Nobody else wanted this username (i wonder what the LL's are up to....) 6:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) On a team of three, every member counts! (Cody) Morning, my find ladies! This seat taken? 6:58 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) yeah yeah *rolling eyes* (perry) I have a request for both of ya stop being yourselves (Gwen) No you can sit next to bridgette I'm not comftorable right now 6:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Whatever you say! * sits down* (Cody) So, how'd you sleep? 7:00 Superdawnfan (gwen) Ok I guess let's just hope not to lose 7:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) If the three of us make the merge, should we agree to stay an unofficial team? Let's face it. The Girls alliance is weakening. 7:01 Superdawnfan (Eva) I don't care what happens so long as a diff team loses we don't need to win even I just care that someone from the girls alliance (Gwen) yeah pretty much every CC member and perry aren't part of the girls alliance well amy is but is she loyal? 7:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I don't particularly trust her. 7:01 Superdawnfan (Scott) I can agree I don't wanna go home (Amy) Well it does give me more power to have things balanced out (chris) CHALLENGE TIME (sorry for the pauses was doing something on/off didn't expect it no more afks for me) (Chris) Now the challenge is simple (chris) The OO's will need to go on bike rides and avoid CC from hitting them with any weaponry to cause em to fall off 7:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Aw, man! I love riding bikes! 7:07 Superdawnfan (Chris) Each OO that hits the finish wins a point each CC that knocks someone off earns a point (Chris) And then the lawfuls earned to have their favorite type of challenge by winning last one so you guys decide what you wanna do to get points (gwen) Trivia seems the least irritating you guys? 7:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Why not just say get a point for every breath we take? 7:09 Superdawnfan (chris) It needs to have been at least a TYPE of challenge that we done before not gonna let you cheat that easy cody 7:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I was just kidding. Trivia's good. 7:10 Superdawnfan (gwen) Bridgette? 7:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) (yes) 7:11 Superdawnfan (chris) START! 7:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Fine by me. 7:11 Superdawnfan (perry) *gets on bike and starts riding* (Scarlett) *starts riding* 7:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *gets on her bike* This bike is wobbly! 7:12 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) You're a wobble 7:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You're a wobble! 7:12 Superdawnfan (Perry) Oh my god what even is a fucking wobble 7:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Someone who wobbles. 7:14 Superdawnfan (Perry) Shut up you two 7:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Fine. 7:14 Superdawnfan (Amy) *picks up a bike and throws it at beth* 7:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Ow! *falls over* 7:14 Superdawnfan (Scott) isn't that a bit much Amy? (Scott) Seems unfair 7:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Wow wow, hold up. Scott CARES about being fair? 7:15 Superdawnfan (Amy) Like being placed on a team with one who throws the challenge *says glaring at Scott* (Scott) Shut up you two (Gwen) Why you're the one with no room to talk right bridge? 7:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Don't even bother arguing with him. There's enough mindless arguing with Beth and Scarlett around. 7:21 Superdawnfan (eva) *tries to throw much that deflects off of perry (perry) *crosses finish* (eva) UGH (Scarlett) Wow I'm trying to win beth! and look at how well I'm doing 7:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I see that. Notice how I'm not criticizing your positive efforts. Take notes! 7:22 Superdawnfan (Amy) that's only since scott isn't doing anything (Scott) what do you mean I'm throwing rocks I just have bad aim (Amy) give me one reason to trust you aren't throwing this (Scott) *conf* it's true yet I lost trust of Amy? Eh she's not important an enemy of her is a friend to everyone else (Scarlett) *passes finish* AH well beth you see my efforts are positive unlike yours! (chris) 2-1 Looks like OO beat CC this round 7:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *sticks out tongue* (Cody) It won't be too hard to get two points, right? (Bridgette) Of course not. 7:26 Superdawnfan (gwen) I don't know we're soon to be 8 chris will advance everything somehow 7:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) We can do it! Bring on the trivia! (Cody) What's the first question, Chris? 7:28 Superdawnfan (chris) Ok well each trivia question you only get to have 2 minutes AT MOST 7:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay, easy. 7:29 Superdawnfan (chris) Name EVERY contestant who threw a challenge this season! 7:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay. Let me think. There was Scott, obviously. (Bridgette) And Rick, just last episode. (Cody) And, kind of me too. 7:31 Superdawnfan (gwen) yeah *sighs* 7:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Don't feel bad, Gwen. You did nothing wrong! 7:32 Superdawnfan (gwen) I kinda did (Chris) TIME'S UP YOU MISSED 2 answers (chris) Courtney and Harold 7:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Scarlett too. (Bridgette) Oh yeah. (Cody) Whoops. Never mind. (Bridgette) Do we still get points? 7:34 Superdawnfan (chris) I said every not kinda and no fractional points this time (chris) Next can you name everyone who was eliminated directly by another contestant (gwen) I knew he'd advance it (Gwen) Well directly by one specific person obviously Rick (gwen) Who else was there? I know molly was 7:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Sammy was backstabbed by Jo, who was also backstabbed by Scarlett. (Cody) Jasmine was also taken out by Jo. (Cody) And so was Brick. (Cody) She had help, but she still caused the eliminations. (Bridgette) Is that everyone? 7:37 Superdawnfan (chris) YOU MISSED DAVE 7:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) No, wait! (Cody) I was just gonna say that. 7:37 Superdawnfan (chris) too late final question 7:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) What? (Cody) No fair! 7:37 Superdawnfan (chris) you ran outta time and bridgette phrased it as your final answer 7:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) No, I ASKED if we were done. I didn't SAY we were! 7:38 Superdawnfan (chris) either way you reached the time limit (gwen) But but but 7:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) At least give us something for that! 7:39 Superdawnfan (chris) Fine you get 1/100 a point 7:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) (facepalm) 7:39 Superdawnfan (gwen) NO FAIR THAT'S NOT WHAT THAT WAS WORTH AT ALL 7:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Darn it.) (Cody) Yeah! Gwen's right! 7:40 Superdawnfan (chris) final question who in this cast is a veteran (gwen) Well they kept repeating Sammy and Jo were finalists... (gwen) cody bridgette you have any idea on this? 7:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay, there's Jo, Sammy, Shawn, Izzy, Amy, Dave, Courtney, Perry, Scott. Am I missing anyone? And, no Chris, that's not our final answer. (Bridgette) Ryan was a veteran, right? 7:42 Superdawnfan (chris) Well it may not have been your final answer but I didn't hear bridge's answer until time limit 7:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You didn't say time limit until after I said it though! (Bridgette) Come on! You HAVE to give us that one! 7:42 Superdawnfan (Chris) So I'll be nice and give one last question because of what bridge said though 7:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) We get a point for that one though, right? 7:43 Superdawnfan (chris) this is a replacement question Cody based on implications who are my 3 least favorite competitors and my 3 favorite? 7:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Out of everyone, or just in this season? 7:44 Superdawnfan (chris) This season 7:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) We got all of the veterans BEFORE you said it was past the time limit. You have to give us the point! 7:45 Superdawnfan (chris) I gave a new question didn't I (gwen) UGH 7:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Um, how are we supposed to know that? 7:45 Superdawnfan (gwen) Well he's been bullying bridgette all season and our team even now 7:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) True. 7:46 Superdawnfan (gwen) then amy and scarlett stir things up good for his ratings 7:46 Nobody else wanted this username step on it clock is running out 7:46 Superdawnfan k 7:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Yeah, Amy, Scarlett, and Jo all are good for ratings. 7:46 Superdawnfan (chris) Yep and outta time missed my least favs I'll give you 1/2 a point (gwen) I can't believe you chris! 7:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *gets down on his knees* Please Chris! You have to give us a point for the third question! We got it right! (Cody) I'll get my parents to pay you a whole bunch of money! (Cody) Like, a LOT of money! 7:48 Superdawnfan (chris) after time ran out I gave you an extra point if you wanna bribe me it's airing live that'll ruin my rep I officially am putting you with my least favorite contestants for ruining my image! (Gwen) Wow not even smart just arrogant (Scarlett) Remember cody vote yourself off 7:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I'm not sure. I think I'm making progress with Gwen. (Cody) I'm sorry guys. This was my fault. 7:49 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) *conf* GWEN OR CODY NEED TO GO HOME BUT BRIDGETTE IS FINE UGH THE OTHER 2 HAVE TOO GOOD SOCIAL GAME 7:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Gwen, can I ask you something... in private? 7:49 Superdawnfan (gwen) I wasn't exactly useful either (gwen) Yes? 7:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Do you think I should... Would you be happier if I... voted myself off? 7:51 Superdawnfan (gwen) Don't make me make the choice for you but let me just say It'd be so easier if I didn't choose who's going home less regret if you and bridge decided together (Gwen) I don't really feel well 7:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I just want to do what's best for you. I just don't know what that is. (Cody) Unless if you want me to go, I want to stay though. 7:52 Superdawnfan (Stop) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (Stop) (gwen) I just don't want to choose who goes if you or bridge would vote yourself off it'd be easier... 7:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Okay. I understand. 7:53 Superdawnfan (gwen) *conf* but I don't want to make his choice for him otherwise I'm just as guilty (chris) And the votes are 1 for cody (chris) 1 for gwen (chris) and 1 for bridgette 7:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) It's a tie? 7:57 Superdawnfan (chris) a three way tie so if any of you wish to change your vote to save a fellow contestant in danger or yourself before a tiebreaker decide now! (gwen) Sorry I voted for you cody! Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 7:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) You... you did? 7:58 Superdawnfan (gwen) I didn't mean anything by it 7:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I mean, I guess it's kinda obvious. I thought you might have voted for yourself. (Cody) It's okay though! I completely forgive you! *hugs her* (Bridgette) Aww! (Bridgette) Chris, I've made my decision. (Bridgette) I'm changing my vote. 7:59 Superdawnfan (Gwen) DON'T VOTE YOURSELF BRIDGETTE 7:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Why wouldn't I, Gwen? It's obvious I'm not gonna win. I'm in a wheelchair! (Bridgette) There's really not a lot of good I can do here. (Bridgette) I really don't have much of a shot. You two need to stay here for each other. 8:00 Superdawnfan (gwen) But he won't be enough I'll sacrifice myself in bridge's place (gwen) vote myself off for her unless cody decides to quit himself 8:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) / (Cody) Gwen, don't do that! (Bridgette) Gwen, you need to stay in this! 8:01 Superdawnfan (Chris) You guys are like a family makes it more fun to see this Nobody else wanted this username has joined the chat. 8:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) What do you expect me to accomplish here? 8:01 Nobody else wanted this username gtg now tell me who goes tomorrow 8:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (okay, bye!) 8:01 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I will only if you do I expect you to win in a wheelchair (K got it bye) 8:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *chuckles* There's no way that can happen. (Bridgette) Gwen, Cody, you two need to be here for each other. (Bridgette) I'll be rooting for both of you. 8:02 Superdawnfan (gwen) No one may see you as a threat and you'll win in a popularity contest Nobody else wanted this username has left the chat. 8:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) If you won't stay here for me, stay for Cody. And he'll stay for you. 8:03 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I won't let you go bridgette you're all I had since Molly left my only friend and I'm sorry (gwen) But cody 8:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) You have me, Gwen. 8:04 Superdawnfan (gwen) You'll never fill me with what you want to give me and please Cody go for me since I don't want to be at fault for someone who can never win by themselves being used and hurt after I leave 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Gwen, you can't make him do that! You're not at fault, Gwen. This is my decision. I'm not much more than a liability. 8:05 Superdawnfan (gwen) I don't wanna ruin anyone anymore! and it's just so hard guys you're making this hard on me CHRIS I'M CHANGING MY VOTE 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) So am I! 8:05 Superdawnfan (gwen) I quit! Unless cody helps me! I'm sorry cody and bridgette but if you really wanna be my hero cody please 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *sobbing into Gwen's leg* Gwen, you can't go! (Cody) I don't want to leave you! (Bridgette) Gwen, would you rather make Cody go against his will, or let me go by my own will? 8:06 Superdawnfan (Gwen) I'll give you all you wanted if you save me! but I can't take it got it cody? you're my only ally in the game and I've hurt you I owe you (Gwen) I'd rather I GO BY MY OWN WILL! PLEASE I'M SO CONFUSED 8:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So am I! (Bridgette) Just trust me on this, Gwen. Both of you will be better off staying. 8:08 Superdawnfan (Gwen) So are you what cody? 8:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Plus, I would KILL to get away from Scott! (Cody) I'm confused, too. 8:08 Superdawnfan (Scott) If she loses can I wheel her to her cell *conf* and maybe into the ocean again 8:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) No. (Bridgette) I know this is confusing and stressful for both of you, but it'll be better in the end for everyone this way, and not just competition-wise. 8:09 Superdawnfan (gwen) Cody is willing to sacrifice himself for me right? I'd honestly give him a chance if he left I'd owe him so much (Gwen) Cody you're rich anyways (chris) So has everyone cast their new votes I love this it's like seeing the family choose who dies fun 8:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I will sacrifice myself for you, but I wouldn't do that to "buy" your affection, so to speak. I don't want you to owe me anything! I just want you to be happy. (Bridgette) No, Cody, you don't need to go. The thing is, Gwen, what is keeping me around going to accomplish for anyone? 8:11 Superdawnfan (gwen) *conf* I'm terrible (Gwen) you're healing Bridgette by the finale you'll be able to walk and move and win again you can get that far by no one seeing you as a threat someone would eliminate me hurt and use submissive cody who doesn't know what to do without me (gwen) Yes I still have the same vote as before sorry again cody 8:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Gwen, I don't know if I'll be off of this thing by the time I die, much less the finale. (Cody) Gwen, I want you to know that I can take care of myself! I don't want you to think you need to carry me. (Bridgette) Well, if Cody's vote is for me, which it is, and my vote is for me, then that's two to one. I'm sorry, Gwen. I know this is hard for you right now, but in the long run, this is going to be the best for everyone. You'll see. (Bridgette) What if I get in the finale with Scott, and he throws me into the ocean? 8:14 Superdawnfan (gwen) I know but I'll owe everything and you can say you're not dependent but why always look to me for your choices that was the reason I wasn't into you everything else was fine but I want someone who can take care of me not needs me and it'll prove everything to me if you do sacrifice yourself for me *hugs him* (chris) Gwen and bridge have revoted cody do you wish to? 8:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* I've never been more conflicted in my life! (Cody) *can barely speak intelligibly through his tears* I don't know... (Bridgette) Gwen, you're not going to owe anyone anything. Honestly, it's even best for me to go home. (Bridgette) I can get some real medical assistance. No offense, Chef. 8:17 Superdawnfan (chris) If you don't know then maybe bridgette has to go home (Gwen) I'll straight up quit and make it more clear than anything! (Chris) Starting to think we need a tiebreaker... since one abstain and one for each of everyone not gwen (Chef) Oh you don't think I'm qualified fine if she loses scott can wheel her 8:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I didn't say you weren't qualified. You're just not an official doctor. 8:18 Superdawnfan (Gwen) WHAT!? WHAT IF HE MURDERS HER?! 8:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, he can't murder me if I'm not in the game, can he? 8:18 Superdawnfan (chris) Fine fine Gwen Bridgette Cody all 3 of you are going home if you can't tell in 5 minutes 8:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Trust me, Gwen. This is my choice that I'm making for myself, for the well-being of all three of us! 8:19 Superdawnfan (gwen) I'MMA QUIT! 8:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You and Cody are stronger with each other. I saw yesterday! (Bridgette) Don't you even think about it! (Bridgette) Chris, I'm leaving, and that's final. 8:20 Superdawnfan (gwen) I'm leaving that's it no way will she leave 8:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Gwen, I don't even want to stay here! You deserve this more than I do! (Bridgette) I'm honestly just gonna A, get in the way, and B, put in more danger if I stay here! 8:20 Superdawnfan (gwen) But I can't go through the competition without you 8:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Yes, you can. I know you can. (Bridgette) We weren't even on the same team until a few episodes ago! 8:21 Superdawnfan (gwen) I PROMISE IF BRIDGETTE GOES (gwen) I'll throw every other challenge! (gwen) if she goes over me 8:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Gwen, no. You can win this. I can't. 8:22 Superdawnfan (gwen) Yes you can you're getting better bye bye Everyone unless cody chooses to go I do (chris) times running out I might just disqualify the whole team 8:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Gwen, I'm going, and you're staying. I want you to fight to the end, for me. (Bridgette) If you want to make me happy, win for me. 8:24 Superdawnfan (gwen) NO NO NO NO NO you'll only fill me with regret and I'll fail (Gwen) Cody please *gets on her knees* Please 8:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *is completely unable to even speak, and only stares at her, then looks at the ground* (check PM) 8:26 Superdawnfan (chris) Fine then bridgette cody tie breaker time! 8:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Gwen, I believe in you. You have nothing to be ashamed of, or feel guilty about. Don't have any regrets. Don't look back. Just go on, and win for me! (Bridgette) Chris, it's not a tie. Two votes for me. 8:27 Superdawnfan (Scott) I'll wheel her out *grabs bridgette's chair* (chris) Cody abstained but clearly you forfeit Bridgette so yeah 8:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Can someone else wheel me? 8:30 Superdawnfan (scott) Oh don't worry *takes out handcuffs and cuffs her then muffles her* Now you're going to the ocean (chris) So that was the end of todays episode 8:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Mmm! 8:31 Superdawnfan (chris) Who's to die and fall out of the competition next find out next time on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)